


Like two birds of a feather would be (with art!)

by Augenblickgotter



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale and Crowley in Love (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, fluffy art and a few words, good omens christmas, this one is tame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28208973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Augenblickgotter/pseuds/Augenblickgotter
Summary: For the gift swap Scribbling Vaguely Downwards/Grow Better gift swap!!!The request was Christmas smarminess! :p  They requested anything holiday activity or themed.I had the lyrics to Sleigh Ride in my head about 'We're cuddled up together like two birds of a feather,".So it had me thinking after going somewhere snowy and cold for the holidays they retire to a cabin with a fireplace, get under a blanket, and do just that.Thank you to the incredible team who made this happen and to Moonymistress for being such a lovely person and pushing me to begin my return to fic writing at the start of this year. :D Merry Christmas!
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18
Collections: Grow Better / Scribbling Vaguely Downwards - Holiday Swap '20, Ineffable Holiday 2020





	Like two birds of a feather would be (with art!)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moonymistress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonymistress/gifts).



_We're snuggled up together like two birds of a feather would be- **Sleigh Ride**_

The day had been bright and dazzling at the cabin. Aziraphale had insisted on Austria this year for the holidays. Crowley teased him endlessly about all he would hear was 'The Sound of Music' the moment they arrived at their cabin, wafting down snow the Alpine view in sight.  
Aziraphale ignored him with a blush, despite Crowley even going out and twirling around against a majestic hillside backdrop (mostly foundering in the snow), saying he was ready for his close up.  
They cruised through the local towns and villages, taking in the sights, sounds, and flavours. Aziraphale even insisted on trekking to see the views. This involved more pointless thrashing through the snow to gawk at the hillsides that began to look the same to Crowley no matter where he turned. It didn't matter, Aziraphale couldn't help but be breathless at their majesty and swept up in emotions.  
The nights back at the cabin made up for all the mountain climbing and stream fielding he had been subjected to during the day. The main room was small and cozy. As darkness fell on the hills casting even deeper shadows, the simple fireside and soft lamps made the room even more intimate. Crowley had groused loudly when they first arrived at the Christmas tree erected at the other side of the room.  
"Isn't that too much, Angel? For gods sake, there's on room for two in here so either the tree or myself will have spend the night outside?"  
As soon as darkness feel Crowley was sheepish enough he didn't want to admit the firelight bouncing off the baubles that festooned it was captivating along with the soft twinkle of fairy lights.  
And that's where he found his angel after he had showered and slipped back into his under garments;  
sitting like a child on Christmas Eve in his pyjamas, on the large settle under the lofty conifer. He had been craning up to fully gaze but turned at Crowley's approach. He flipped up the large well-stuffed blanket that he was enshrouded in for Crowley to join him under. Crowley was easing down beside him but Aziraphale's hands pulled him closer until he was literally seated across his lap.  
The Demon draped his arms across the flannel-clad shoulder before him as Aziraphale flung the blanket over them.  
He closed his eyes as Aziraphale leaned to loosely embrace his middle and pressed their foreheads together  
.  
"Happy Angel?"

"Mhhh-Hhhh. Quite. Happy, Demon?"

Crowley smirked, eyes still closed, still straddled on Aziraphale lap sideways.

"If my Angel is. "

"And he is," Aziraphale insisted. "He is."

Crowley snapped his fingers and the fireside dimmed further. The darkness deepened, the snow piled quietly against the window, and the tiny lights glimmered.

"Ready for a long winter's nap?" Crowley teased.

Aziraphale snorted, pressing further against Crowley for a small kiss.

"I was thinking," he mused as he parted, "Perhaps more of snuggled up together like two birds of a feather."

Crowley grinned harder a pulled tighter against Aziraphale.

"I like it, I like it... "

BONUS!

And slightly vignetted version for fun 


End file.
